The Return of the Chocolate Bunnies
by Aloneinthelabyrinth
Summary: "Well," Travis announced, brushing the dust and earwax off his pyjama bottoms, "Mission: Return of the Chocolate Bunnies is a go-go."
1. Chapter One  The Stroke of Genius

_**The Return of the Chocolate Bunnies**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson or the Bunny heist.**

Travis Stoll was considered as weird, a lunatic, a kleptomaniac, or as Clarisse likes to call him "dead meat", take your pick, Travis wasn't that fussy on titles. Perhaps he was considered weird because he decided to hide a golden mango inside the Aphrodite cabin, leading to the penultimate cat fight. Or it could be he had the artistic talent to decorate the Demeter cabin with chocolate bunnies; he thought it added pizazz to the harvest goddess' cabin.

Usual morning procedures were varied in the Hermes cabin; it wasn't exactly alarming for Travis when he was being aroused by having an icy bucket of water slushed on top of his head. Travis' dazzling eyes – or Travis liked to believe they were dazzling- flew open, his glowering gaze fell upon his younger brother Connor. His partner in crime, his fellow prankster, his buddy, his sidekick… Actually ditch the last one, whenever he mentioned Connor being the assistant, it usually left an ugly surprise in his bed; yes, Connor has hid Clarisse's underwear in Travis' bunk several times…

Connor's crooked smirk was engraved on his face. Travis could sense his overwhelming surge of achievement; this was most probably a dash revenge for the prank Travis performed on Connor yesterday. Long story short: Travis made Connor into a human carrot, a fake-tan even the falsest, phoniest daughter of Aphrodite would be jealous of – actually Travis noticed Drew gawking at Connor a few times, obviously desiring plenty of Connor's fashion tips.

"Revenge is best served cold and in a bucket my brother," Connor chanted, whilst he strutted towards the centre of the chaotic, cluttered cabin, where all the other children of Hermes were sitting in a peculiar-shaped circle.

"Great. Now that Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber are here, we can get to business," Tomi, Travis' younger, and less experienced thirteen-year-old sister, stated. Her teeth were etched into a devilish grin so untrustworthy, Hermes would be proud.

_Wonderful_, Travis thought. Today was Saturday, where the most marvellous, magnificent, mischievous prank took place. The whole cabin participates in making the camp living Hades on Saturdays. This Saturday was no exception.

"Right then kiddies, what's our act of brilliance today?" Travis questioned, brushing his hands back and forth, desire dancing in his eyes.

Perrie, the youngest, responded "Number One: I am not a kid. I am a mature woman of nine. Number Two: If you call me one again, I will blame my latest trick on you, and that will involve some angry magicians. Number Three: I suggest not the Hecate cabin, they won't be able to handle another trick, especially not after I swapped their bat mucus with the snot."

"Perrie, you're nine, and what have I told you about pranking the Hecate cabin? Unless you want to turn into a slug, I suggest not to do it," Connor scolded.

"I like slugs," Perrie shrugged, her flaming curls bounced upon her slender-framed shoulders.

"Well, now we've confirmed Perrie's love for slugs, I'd appreciate it if we stuck to the main topic: which cabin is going to be our next victim?" Travis asked.

Travis examined the cabin, Larry, Barry and Harry – identical triplets with almost identical names. Travis could never tell them apart, he hated that, were all examining the substance in the ears. _Probably wondering if it could make an interesting explosive _Travis wondered. He reminded himself to ask later what the results were. However, the rest of the cabin was as deep in thought as any ADHD children could be.

"Ares?" Connor asked.

"No, my girlfriend angry isn't a pretty sight. I'd rather live this week." Chris Rodriguez shuddered, finding the sight of Clarisse furious somewhat traumatising.

"Not that she's a pretty sight in the first place. What about Aphrodite?" Felix - the legend who flooded the Hephaestus cabin - suggested, changing his first opinion after the death glare he received from Chris.

"They've lost their comical touch, ever since Little Miss Movie Star became head of the cabin. Drew was so much more scam." Tomi informed, performing an earth-trembling belt, half way through her speech.

"Little Miss Movie Star? You like Drew more?" Larry enquired; obviously the entertainment of picking his earwax had disappeared.

"Hades No! Trust me, I'd pick Piper any day" Tomi yelled, the horror on her face confirmed she was severely serious.

"Well, we've crossed out Hecate, Aphrodite, Ares and Athena cabin would give us a one-way ticket to Hades. May I suggest the Demeter?" Connor requested, his eyebrows rising to such an extent they disappeared under his messy mop, whilst exchanging an expressive look with Travis.

The rest of the cabin showed signs of agreement, a rare sight. Travis would usually be thrilled with a chance to exceed the excellence in the 'le chocolate bunnies on a roof' fiasco (Note: Travis decided to add 'le' in the beginning to give the fabulous finesse). Alas there was one problem, and her name was Katie Gardner.

Travis considered Katie Gardner as weird. He thought it was strange that she talked to plants and encouraged them to grow, Travis had only saw that in prison – now _that _was a long story, it involved a Wal-Mart employee, 10,000 feathers and the National American Bank. And Travis _almost _got away with it. Travis believed it was bizarre that Katie ordered the Demeter Cabin to remove the chocolate bunnies – it really was an improvement. Travis supposed Katie's eyes were a peculiar shade of green, as if he were looking at two green meadows. Not that Travis looked into Katie's eyes… Lastly Travis thought it was unusual that the success of pranking her cabin, and especially _her_, was lacking. That wasn't supposed to happen; Travis was an award-winning prankster.

Travis swallowed hard, aware that all eyes were intently focused upon him, either they were expecting him to decide, or a spider was scaling down his face. He was never sure. After the lack of movement on top of his skull, Travis confirmed it was definitely not the latter.

"Well… Uhh…" Travis murmured, clearing his throat afterwards, not entirely sure on what to say.

"Travis doesn't want to do it because he _likes _Miss Katie Gardner," Connor teased. This resulted into the whole cabin pulling suggestive faces to each other and making slurping kissing sounds. They sounded disturbingly like Mr D drinking his diet coke.

Being the ADHD child Travis considered whether they were taking kissing tips from Mr D.

"I don't like her!" Travis protested, crossing his arms like a little child would if they were sulking.

"Denial, always the first sign..." Perrie sung in her soprano voice; there was a reason why she wasn't a child of Apollo, the god of music.

Travis glared at his youngest sister, she was battering her eyelashes innocently; she learnt from the best. He debated with himself if he should deny that, but then he realised that would prove Perrie's point. He calmly said "Alright, what are the plans young ones?"

"If we're going to beat the bunny scandal, we're going to have to think big," Barry replied.

"What about something to do with the strawberry fields. I mean, Mr D is up in Mount Olympus ignoring us with the rest of the Gods, he couldn't punish us. Plus, that's where the Demeter kids spend most of their time," Connor suggested, the rest of the cabin slightly stunned that he said something rather intelligent.

"How about," Chris started, choosing each word carefully, "Similarly to our version of the Golden Apple and changing it into a mango, we do a different myth. I'm thinking Pandora's Box."

The whole cabin gawped at Chris, but they quickly recovered giving devilish smirks to each other, ideas sprouting in their mind every second. Travis liked this idea.

Suggestions were being yelled out, the noise in the cabin as cluttered as the appearance. There were ideas of explosives – Harry suggested they were made out of earwax, man-eating plants, Chiron's CDs being played, the vilest ideas that came to mind. Travis was pretty sure her heard Connor mention Clarisse's underwear. Travis was also pretty sure her heard Chris hit Connor in the gut, resulting in a grunt. Seriously, Travis never understood why Connor had the need to mention Clarisse's underwear in every conversation. It was clear neither did Chris.

"Well, I'm pretty sure explosives and man-eating plants count as murder, which is apparently frowned upon. Also, I don't think we're that cruel to play Chiron's CDs; it's against demigod rights." Travis confirmed to his fellow cabin mates. "However, I have an idea and this involves the return of the chocolate bunnies."

Mixed responses followed, some were thrilled that the chocolate bunnies would repay Camp Half-Blood a visit, others thought it was a waste of mouth-watering chocolate, and a few protested that the same trick shouldn't be done again.

"Except it won't be done the same, it will be done better" Travis continued, receiving the whole cabin's attention, there wasn't anybody picking their earwax in sight.

"Continue," Tomi urged, her sky blue eyes, so similar to her half-siblings, and which clashed against her Asian appearance, sparkled with mischief.

"Instead of placing inanimate chocolate bunnies on a roof, I'm thinking they could burst out of a box and do a jazz number," Travis grinned, "I'm thinking a bit of Gaga."

"How exactly are we going to make the dance?" Perrie asked, her eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"Young misguided Perrie, by now you should have realised that _this _guy can convince anyone. I'm on Lou Ellen's good side. She's interested in the opportunity to prank," Connor informed the nine-year-old, who shuddered at the mention of Lou Ellen – obviously still concerned of the result of her prank on the Hecate Cabin.

"Well," Travis announced, brushing the dust and earwax off his pyjama bottoms, "Mission: Return of the Chocolate Bunnies is a go-go."

_**To be continued….**_

**Feel free to review! **


	2. Chapter Two  The Painful Organisation

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan I would write about the Big Mother Warship, **_**Argo II, **_**rathe**_**r **_**than write a fanfiction about bunnies.**

_**Ten Hundred Hours**_

Behind the stables, the aroma of Pegasus manure, camper sweat, and the Iris fat-free, low-calorie, and non-sugar cupcakes was stomach-wrenchingly revolting. However, despite the deathly stench, it was the best place to make a phone call without having to clean an obscene amount of dishes, since no phones were an unspoken rule at Camp Half-Blood, yet the children of Hermes lived on the saying 'rules are there to be broken.'

"What do you mean it isn't possible to get one-hundred and fifty chocolate bunnies in less than an hour?" Travis yelled down the phone.

"Listen dude, there is no need to go all Aphrodite on me," Chris replied, his tone of voice rising, and Travis could detect the tiniest hint of sass. Great, he was turning into Clarisse.

"Well, there's no need to go all Clarisse on me," Travis retorted. He'd always had a bitter taste on his tongue whenever he mentions her; obviously Travis was still resentful about excruciating atomic wedgie he received when he painted their armour a hot pink. Travis thought it complemented her fearless furious face when she launched into battle, Clarisse clearly though otherwise.

Travis' left butt cheek hasn't been the same ever since.

"Excuse me? Why do you and Connor always have to involve my girlfriend in our conversations? It's just plain-" Chris started, though Travis never got to hear the end of his long-winded sentence, as Connor whipped the phone off him, as fast as Leo sprinted when he found out they were serving tacos at dinner.

"Did someone mention Mr Awesome? Listen how many chocolate bunnies can we get in five hours?" Connor asked.

Travis heard a muffle which he presumed was Chris' answer, or Clovis, councillor of the Hypnos cabin had finally stirred after being locked up in the supply cupboard of the stables. However, as it was near impossible for Clovis to be roused at ten o'clock, Travis guessed Chris was unambiguously confirming Travis was indeed, the more awesome Stoll.

"Listen, we don't care if it's two months past Easter and they're out of season. We just need one-hundred and fifty pronto, no matter if they're illegal or mouldy," Connor stated, an unfamiliar business-like tone in his voice.

Travis heard another muffle which resulted into Connor nodding his head, his eyes lightening as bright as the sun, "The mouldier the better my brother," Connor confirmed, his smile identical to the I-just-put-shaving-cream-in-your-sleeping-bag one, which he wore fairly well. Travis could only return the smile.

"Right, well you get the chocolate bunnies by three o'clock then. Alright, ta-ta for now," Connor replied. "Look out for hellhounds." And with that enlightening input from Connor, he hung up the phone.

Turning towards Travis, Connor suggested "I think we should go to sword practice now, someone's bound to notice the most attractive guy at camp is missing."

"I know, they'll be distraught when they can't find me," Travis sighed, concerned for his fellows campers well-being,

"Oh, very good, just steal my-" Connor started, but was interrupted mid-sentence by an earth trembling groan.

Travis exchanged wide-eyed, alarmed glances with Connor. _Styx, _Travis thought - Clovis has woken up.

"I think Clovis may have noticed he is not in the Hypnos Cabin," Connor obviously stated, shiftily staring at the stable equipment door, where a large thudding was making it tremble, like Mr D's chins when he was furious.

"No Styx Sherlock," Travis sarcastically murmured, "If we move quietly, no one will know it's us."

Of course this resulted in Travis and Connor wind milling down to sword fighting arena, cursing and trying to catch their breath, making sounds which could easily be mistaken for a seal with asthma.

Nevertheless Stage One, the collection of the chocolate bunnies was complete; Stage Two, the box, was next.

_**Eleven Hundred Hours**_

A blanket of smoke smothered what was supposed to be the ceiling of Bunker Nine, where the Ariel II, or the Argus II, or the… Travis didn't really know what it was called; frankly, he was more interested if he could set a Ping-Pong ball blazing. Although, Travis could thankfully confirm it was a triumph, much to Chiron's dismay.

Despite the lack of knowledge on what the ship was called, there was no denying it was majestic and magnificent. Maybe Travis could have a cruise on there after the whole Giant War is over. He really did need a little bit of tan to make his skin glow - he was thinking Costa Rica.

Alas, as engrossing as Travis' holiday fantasies were, Nyssa had the nerve to interrupt Travis, and Connor who had his usual day dreaming mask on by shouting "What do you want Stolls?"

"Oh nothing, we were just taking a tour of Disney World, I suggest the one with the flying elephants, Dumbo, isn't it? " Connor retorted sarcastically, Travis had to admit his younger brother's sarcasm was gradually improving

"I swear you're banned from there," Nyssa answered back, her tone icy,

"Touché," Connor nodded, adding a wink, or it could be an eye spasm, to the end of his remark.

"You still haven't answered my question," Nyssa demanded, her eyebrows raised, "Or am I going to have to have to perform illegal stuff with a screwdriver to get my answer?"

Travis had learnt from excruciating experience that was Nyssa could do with a screwdriver was _nasty_.

"We're here for Santa's Little Helper," Travis announced, Nyssa nodded her soot-smothered face, and led the two Stolls to a room where it sounded like a cat was being tortured.

Nyssa's face creased and she shouted, try to conquer the dire sound, "I'll let you guys take it from here!"

Travis watched the daughter of Hephaestus stomp off into the distance, wondering if he should proceed and do the same, but out of sheer curiosity Travis opened the door. Inside Travis wished it was a cat tortured, because what he saw was worse, _much _worse. Inside, Travis saw… Leo Valdez, dancing _and _singing.

"Upside, inside out she's living La Vida Loca! She'll push and pull you down, living la Vida Loca" Leo belted, whilst twirling round, his hips rotating in a rather interesting manner.

"Ahem," Travis proclaimed, yet Leo did not hear Travis' attention cough and still carried on with his eccentric performance.

It wasn't until Connor strode up to the music player and slammed it with his fist, did Leo stop dancing.

"Hey!" Leo yelled, "Do you want to be a Stoll kebab?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting your performance Leo, it was quite unique," Connor apologised, of course Travis could tell it was insincere; the last time Connor apologised and actually meant it, well… Travis couldn't actually remember.

"Well, what can I say? What we Latinos got, is what we Latinos _got_," Leo declared, shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"Yep, you've surely got something!" Connor agreed, bopping his head up and down in an overenthusiastic fashion.

"Hope it's not contagious," Travis grumbled.

Leo raised an eyebrow at the older Stoll, obviously not impressed with his fabulous humour, "So what brings you to the Leo Cave?" He enquired, not trusting either of the pranksters.

Travis had to admit the Leo Cave was pretty cool. There were gadgets galore: from screwdrivers to hammers, from spanners to blueprints, from nachos to tacos. In fact it was just as entertaining as Disney World, except Travis wasn't banned from the Leo Cave, not yet.

"We were wondering if you could make something for us, a box, to be exact," Connor questioned, giving his best innocent-child look, wide-eyes included.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to build you a _box. _Can I suggest Wal-Mart?" Leo queried, highly unsure of the Stolls motives.

"We're not talking about a cardboard box; we're thinking the mother of all boxes, and indestructible, armoured, awesome box," Travis exclaimed, providing exaggerated arm motions to emphasise his point.

"Right, so I should just abandon my work on the big mother warship, which is to stop Dirt Lady from overtaking the universe and to stop us from being Giant food, just because you two need a _box_," Leo examined.

"A _big _box" Connor added.

"Oh it's a big box? That really changes my priorities!" Leo gritted through his teeth, being as sarcastic as a child of Hermes.

"Glad you understand," Travis grinned, ignoring Leo's sarcasm, "Pranking Cabin 4 is a lot more important than the fate of the world. The Ariel II can wait."

"Estúpido," Leo murmured underneath his breath, no one, and Leo means _no one, _called his baby after a Disney mermaid.

"So I take that as a yes?" Connor alleged.

"Fine," Leo uttered, glaring at the two Stolls. "But if the new plans of the Argo II are not finished today, I'm blaming you two."

"What happened to the old plans?" Travis requested, interested in the answer.

"I may have used them for spit wads," Leo shrugged; there was a reason why Leo was Travis' favourite child of the Hammersmith.

Stage Two, the box, was complete. Stage Three, the magic, was a go-go.

_**Twelve Hundred Hours**_

The problem with the Hecate cabin is that despite all the times Travis had visited, it was unavoidable to be pelted with Pegasus poop, drowned with _dracanae _dung, and be splattered with a suspiciously slippery substance, just to reach the front door.

_Well, at least I didn't transform into a woodland creature, _Travis thought optimistically. The same couldn't have been said for the rest of his siblings.

The fourteen other children of Hermes were assorted forest wildlife, like a box of chocolates, except not as delicious. Travis counted numerous bunnies, deer galore, plentiful pigeons and one chicken. This is why they never went on trips together.

Travis slammed on the Hecate Cabin's door, the indigo wind chimes clashed violently against each other, ringing in Travis' ears. Regardless of the thunderous thumping, the door

Marco – probably the most conceited Hecate offspring, since he became a more talented healer than the majority of the Apollo Cabin – opened the door and raised his almond eyebrows. "What do you want Stoll?"

Travis responded, "Usually, when people start a conversation they use a 'Hello', or 'How are you?" or 'Good weather we're having', I suggest you may want to try one. Take your pick."

Marco gritted his pearl teeth "You wish."

"I'm sorry that my lifelong ambition is to for everyone to have impeccable manners," Travis sarcastically replied, "Anyways, if my siblings aren't in their usual condition in thirty seconds you're going to wish you weren't born."

"But they look so much more attractive!" Marco exclaimed.

"Twenty-five," Travis threatened, wondering what substance was best to put into Marco's bed: Shaving cream or earwax.

"Alright, hold your Pegasus," Marco reassured. He started to murmur some words which sounded a lot more ancient than Greek, or Latin, Travis made a bet to Chris that they were making up the words, and doing theatrical hand gestures, just to give the aura that they were mysterious.

Gradually, Travis' half-brothers, half-sisters, and Connor turned back into their normal selves, each one twisting their necks, rolling their shoulders and stretching out the limbs. You have no idea how uncomfortable it is to be a woodland creature.

"Done!" Marco shouted, "Good-Bye Stoll," and with that, that luscious sapphire door thumped shut.

"Oh Hades No! I did not just turn into a pigeon to be ignored," Toni complained, brushing feathers off her tattered jeans.

"Don't worry, I got this," Perrie assured whilst walking to the azure door, her hands on her petite hips.

"IF YOU DO NOT OPEN UP NOW THERE IS A FAIRLY GOOD CHANCE YOU'LL GET A ONE-WAY TICKET TO HADES!" Perrie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sweet Hermes Perrie! How loud can a little girl yell?" Connor questioned, while checking both of his hears for deafness.

"Muggles," Lou Ellen greeted, her usual clear voice rough, with a hint of annoyance, as she opened the cobalt door, decorated with unknown patterns, and crested with unidentified jewels.

"Voldemort," Travis acknowledged, nodding his head in a curtly manner.

"May I ask why the Hades am I getting death threats to open the door?" Lou Ellen questioned, her ebony eyebrows furrowed.

"No questions asked, no lies told," Felix retorted, coughing a pigeon feather out of his mouth mid-sentence.

"Would you like to be a pigeon again?" Lou Ellen asked through her gritted teeth.

Connor sighed, "Long story short: We're planning to relive the almighty chocolate bunny heist and we're going to need a little bit of magic."

"I'm listening," Lou Ellen nodded.

"We're doing a modern take on the classic Pandora's Box, Leo's making the big mother box, we've got the bunnies, we've got explosives, we just need it to… well, to work really," Connor informed.

"What about the good thing?" Lou Ellen queried, receiving blank faces from the children of Cabin 11, "Do you Muggles not know the actual myth? _Seriously? _When Pandora opened the box there was one good thing coming out of it."

"Was it cookies?" Perrie asked.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lou Ellen said, "You think when Pandora opened the box, out came a _cookie!"_

"In all fairness, we don't actually listen in Ancient Myth class," Travis stated.

"You don't say?" Lou Ellen sarcastically replied, her violet eyes narrowing.

"Let's come in and sort this out over a cup of tea – not an Iris organic, non-calorie cup of tea though," Travis stated.

The Hermes cabin marched into the Magic goddesses' cabin like the little dwarves in Snow White, whilst humming '_The Great Escape'. _

Ironically, magical seemed like the only word to describe the Hecate Cabin. The walls were a vision of midnight – dark walls sprinkled with glowing dots. Chandeliers dangled from the changing black-and-white revolving ceiling, one minute it was an eagle soaring through the air, the next it was a Pegasus soaring through the sky. The bunks were a deep crimson, and bookcases and random stuff – which Travis guessed was illegal- were scattered around the cabin.

"So many stuff to steal…" Travis wondered out loud, receiving a dirty look from Lou Ellen, "Ahem, I mean borrow.

"Without returning," Connor finished, winking at his brother.

After a long thirty minutes of the Hecate cabin debating which spell would be most effective, and Travis having an enjoyable nap, the plan was sorted. Travis did ask what was the 'good' thing to come out of the box, but Lou Ellen only replied with a wink and a, "Just you wait."

However, Travis didn't have time to worry about that, the most important thing on his agenda was lunch.

**Feel free to review!**

**All of your reviews/favourite story/story alerts made me feel so heartfelt and complete inside. Thank-you!**

_**Quick Authors note: If you're wondering what Leo said in Spanish it was 'stupid'.**_


End file.
